


Damon and Vexx

by tonguetiedandtwisted



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Damon has a soft side, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky Vexx, Slow Burn, Spoilers if you havent played all chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguetiedandtwisted/pseuds/tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: Traveler Vaela is in a relationship with Damon, but her feelings for Vexx have never left her and now they come back full force after he saves her from certain death on Orion.Naturally angst and smut ensues.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Original Female Character(s), Vexx Serif/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Damon and Vexx

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Steamy scenes. Rough kissing.
> 
> Some game spoilers (if you haven't played all 5 chapters)

"Are you alright, Vaela? You look like something is troubling you. Does your head still hurt?" Ryona asked with the concern that came so naturally from being both a healer and a friend. 

"I-I...it's merely a headache. I've just been thinking and overthinking too much."

Of course saying so little actually demanded so much. 

It only prompted Ryona to continue fretting over the Traveler. 

"About what? You can tell me. I'm a skilled counselor. It would be good to get everything off your chest."

Vaela looked across the bridge until her eyes met them. The men who were the true cause of all of her trouble. The men who made it impossible to sleep at night from raging thoughts of them. The men who made it impossible to work when one simple and arguably accidental brush of their arm against hers made her forget whatever errand she might have been on for Cal. The men who brought a storm to her head and an eclipse to her heart.

Damon and Vexx. 

She must have revealed something then because Ryona instantly understood. 

"Or, about who?"

Ryona read her so cleverly. In fact everyone on this ship had this magical power to read her mind. Vaela was still getting used to that. 

"I can't get either one of them out of my head."

She turned her face just as Damon was turning his to avoid possible eye contact. 

Ryona noticed how the men looked at Vaela at the exact moment that Vaela had turned away. 

"You seem to be the only thing they think about too."

Vaela perked up at that, with a smile that came to her face so naturally. 

"You know Vaela, I know Damon, better than most, and you have definitely had an affect on him. That night on Orion, when we left, I remember how he looked. I had never seen him scared before until then. You almost dying brought emotions to him that I don't think he's ever had. Now I can't speak for Vexx, because he has been hard to read, and I know what he did to your sister is hard to overlook, but no matter what he's done in the past, the way he looks at you now can't be confused for anything else. He has feelings for you."

Vaela knew this to be true, she knew he still had feelings for her and that those feelings had never stopped. That's what made being near him so hard because he had killed her sister, the person she had trusted more than anyone had betrayed her the most. Knowing he had been brainwashed to do it didn't make it easier to look at him. Every time she looked at him she saw a vision of her sister. 

"The problem is I don't trust either one of them. They are both dangerous, and both have threatened me in some way or another. How am I supposed to feel? How do I deal with these feelings knowing they both hurt me?"

"How do you want to deal with your feelings?"

Vaela glared over at the men, capturing their eyes just so they could see the anger flashing in hers. 

"I don't know. I just...I think I need some air."

With that Vaela left the bridge and was heading to her room when the sound of footsteps crept behind her and of course caught up to her. 

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?" 

She didn't even have to turn around to know the voice belonged to Damon. The pen name was his signature. 

"To my room, or am I not allowed?"

She turned to face him and naturally he was directly behind her. Only inches away, but he had gotten that close so stealthily she hadn't even heard his breathing until now as it brushed along her ear. 

Vexx chuckled beside Damon. Clearly amused that Vaela stood up to Damon so casually. 

"Why go to your room when you can come to mine?" 

That put a blush on Vaela's face and a tense expression on Vexx's. 

Damon, however, looked rather pleased with himself. He loved being the winner of their little game. 

"You seem to be forgetting you have a prisoner to watch."

Vaela attempted a step forward, but was quickly blocked by Damon's arm around her waist. 

"I haven't forgotten. He's a prisoner and he can watch."

Damon swiftly put his hand up under Vaela's coat and squeezed her hip. 

"Just gotta give him something to see."

Damon said against her ear as his lips grazed there and then moved down to place a gentle, teasing kiss on her neck. 

At this point Vexx looked pissed. The anger and the wild swirled in his eyes. She didn't remember him to be a jealous man, but then again she had never had eyes for anyone else before. 

"Damon, I don't think torturing the prisoner is in your job description."

Damon leaned forward and pressed his body flush to hers. 

"Come on, Princess, after what he did to you, don't you think he deserves a little torture?"

The room seemed thick with tension then. She knew they all felt it. 

The weight of what Vexx had done still rested heavy on her shoulders and of course there was some small part of her that maybe wanted to punish him somehow, but the other part of her knew that she loved him and that any pain he felt affected her. 

And her relationship with Damon brought Vexx so much pain. He probably felt just as betrayed by her as she did by him, and she understood why. She had lost her memories, she had lost him, and had got caught up in a new life on this ship, but he had never forgotten her. She could see it clear as day as she looked at him now while Damon's hand crept a little under her shirt and his nose pressed into her ear, that Vexx still loved her. 

Behind the sheen of jealousy in Vexx's eyes there was a deep hurt and Vaela didn't know which was worse to witness. 

"No. I think his own mind tortures him enough, Damon, and I'm sure his bullet wound isn't all that pleasant either."

She said gently pushing Damon away and catching Vexx softly smile at her. 

She had defended him after all. 

She moved to Vexx to place a hand on his chest where bandages were behind the ripped fabric of his shirt. 

She noticed him catch his breath at her touch. 

"It still hurts doesn't it?"

She asked softly knowing that her question was asking more than just about his external wound. He had lost Nerissa too and his parents and now he had to watch as Damon took away arguably the only love he had left. 

"Some nights it's unbearable." 

He whispered making full eye contact with her while he boldly wrapped his hand around the one she had on his chest. 

It was a bold move to touch her in front of Damon and even bolder still to step forward into her and put his other hand on her arm as a reassurance. 

"But I'm alive."

Damon wasn't the jealous type, but he was very possessive, so it should have come as no surprise to her that he crept up behind her with stealth silence and moved her hair before kissing the back of her neck right in front of Vexx. Hell, Vexx's hand was still holding hers. 

When Damon liked something or someone he staked his claim for all to see. She had learned that the hard way, with a few embarrassingly public makeout sessions, and now so was Vexx. 

"I think it's time to leave Princess." Damon whispered in her ear while staring at Vexx unapologetically and unashamedly. 

Vexx dropped her hand. 

"It's carrot-head's bedtime. I'm gonna walk him back to the cells and then meet you in your room."

It almost sounded like an order. 

Her heart clenched at the sad look in Vexx's eyes. 

"Is it really necessary to keep jailing him? He helped us on Orion and took a bullet for us. Hasn't that earned him a bed?"

"You care where he sleeps, Princess?"

Damon asked with his face downcast, allowing shadows to frame his eyes. When he gave her that look she knew she should be scared, even if he'd never hurt her, it was a warning. 

"He's your friend as much as mine."

Damon gave a lethal smirk. 

"He's also a killer as much as me, but I suppose he has proven himself. He...saved your life." Damon said through clenched teeth. He hated admitting that. 

She knew he internally punished himself over and over for not being the one to have saved her on Orion. 

It ate him up inside that another man had. 

"So you'll get him a bed?"

She asked looking up at him with hope in her eyes. Her lips pouted. She was pleading and she knew Damon had a soft spot for her. 

"You know I can't say no to you when you look at me like that. Fuck." 

He cursed and all of his seriousness dissipated. His expression now looked helpless. 

She could tell that he was almost completely convinced. All she had to do was wrap a hand around his neck and lose her fingers in his hair. 

"You'll get him a bed then?"

Damon's eyes went dark and hooded as her fingers tugged his hair. 

She knew this look all too well. He was horny. He might have been horny for hours just waiting to end his work day and be alone with her. 

"He'll have yours. You'll be sleeping in mine tonight."

He said with a tone of authority. It was practically an order and she didn't want to refuse it. Not if it could be mutually beneficial. 

"Deal. I can walk him over. I need a few things from my room anyways and you need time to clean up your bed."

He leaned forward into her to whisper into her ear. 

"It's a waste of time. You know we are going to dirty it."

"Damon. Please."

He kissed her ear and squeezed her waist. 

"Fuck, I love when you beg for me." He groaned against her ear. 

"You have 5 minutes." He whispered and then removed himself from her body and started to walk down the hall to his room leaving her alone with Vexx. 

"Come on. I'll take you to my room."

She took his hand softly and guided him. 

###

The walk to her room had been almost uncomfortably silent. Vexx had given her these strained looks every time she looked over her shoulder at him. It's as if he was in pain. 

Finally, in the privacy of her room, he spoke. 

"You didn't have to do this for me, Vaela."

He said softly standing directly behind her as she dug through her vanity dresser for a change of clothes. 

His breath ghosted against her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. 

It shouldn't still be able to do that. He shouldn't still have this affect on her. She remembered he had been surprised at her quick forgiveness that day on Orion when he had confessed his crimes to her, but the truth was that forgiving him wasn't much of a choice. 

Her mind had been devastated by what he had done and even pissed off, but her heart still…

Forgiveness was easy when the one you loved looked at you the way he had. 

And now as he stood just an inch behind her with his knuckles gently brushing down her spine she felt nothing but a familiar comfort and heat build in her. 

She had to distract herself from what he was doing to her otherwise she'd never leave this room and as tempting as that might be in the moment, she couldn't betray Damon like that. She loved him too. 

She took out a brush from her vanity and then took down her hair. 

Of course doing so was a mistake. Vexx had a thing for hair, especially hers. It was thick and smooth and perfectly wavey to the point where the waves framed her features delicately and then there was the fact that her hair went all the way down to her waist and apparently smelled good to him. He had told her on multiple occasions that her hair smelled like coconuts which was one of his favorite smells.

She shouldn't have done it. The moment she did she saw his pupils dilate behind her in the mirror on the vanity. 

She had excited him and an excited Vexx was a major threat to her concentration. He knew every way to weaken her resolve after all these years of exploring her body and she just threw the ball into his court. 

Yet, it still came as a surprise when he took both of his hands and pushed her hair off to rest on one of her shoulders. Then he took the brush from her hand and stepped completely into her so that he was pressed into her backside and she was pressed into the vanity. His head dipped to her other shoulder and she caught him staring at that side of her neck. She knew her bare neck was just as much of a sight for him as her hair was. 

He started to brush her hair without hesitation or even permission. It was muscle memory that he was acting on and her own muscle memory allowing him to do it. 

He used to brush her hair all the time. Occasionally she even let him just to get him in the mood and she could feel that this was one of those times by the way he was hardening behind her. She could feel his hardness press into her ass.

It made her blush and the blush grew more when he cupped the bare side of her neck with his free hand and tipped it back so that he could speak into her ear while elongating her neck to give him a perfect visual in the mirror. 

He locked eyes with her in the mirror too and she could read his desire clear as day. 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful."

He said against her ear. His lips grazed her skin there and she felt her body heat up all the way down to her toes. 

"Vexx."

His hand caressed her neck with his fingertips and thumb gently stroking up and down along her gills. 

His other hand had discarded the hair brush and was instead detangling her hair with his fingers running through it and losing themselves in it. 

"I'm sorry. I just miss seeing you like this. I miss touching you like this." He said against her ear again making her toes curl. 

Then his hand wrapped around her neck and squeezed a pinch. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to be rough. They always liked to be a little rough with each other. 

Vaela softly moaned and Vexx gave a devilish smirk. 

"Shit, I've missed hearing your moans more than anything."

He tugged her hair in his hand which caused her to moan again and his erection to fully harden. 

His hand moved off her neck to be replaced by his mouth. His lips brushed against her gills and she felt her body losing the battle to resist him. 

"My body aches for you, Vaela. I miss feeling you around my-"

She quickly stopped his train of thought. 

"Vexx, we can't."

He was peppering quick, urgent kisses around her neck as desperate as ever for her. 

"We can."

He breathed and then started to kiss the back of her neck which was a weak spot for her and a spot that he found most delectable. 

She swore he liked the back of her neck more because her hair brushed his face and mouth while he was back there. It was like bliss for him and so sensitive for her that her knees buckled. And she would have fallen if his hand didn't grab her waist and pin her to the vanity. 

"Vexx, we need to st-"

He bit the sensitive spot at the back of her neck and her words left her. 

It was impossible to argue with him when he was so persuasive and so persistent. 

Still she owed it to Damon to try. 

"Vexx."

He sensed the authority in her tone and paused his kissing for a moment. 

"Vaela."

"We have to stop. I only have 5 minutes."

Another mistake. 

Vexx had a kink for quickies in strange places, and he had never been in this room before, nor had he ever had sex on this ship. 

"We both know I can make you cum in 3."

He rasped and sucked the back of her neck until her eyes closed and another moan escaped her lips. 

It wasn't fair how easily he brought noises out of her. How easily he made her weak. 

To gain some kind of control back she wiggled her body to turn in his arms. 

Face to face was a slightly more vulnerable position for both of them. His erection was rubbing against her core now and making her throb with need, and his green eyes were so much more intense in reality then the image she had in the mirror. 

His gaze alone was powerful enough to pull her in. 

She put a hand to his chest to steady herself, but Vexx liked her touch all too well. 

He leaned forward into her touch until their foreheads were pressed together. 

"Were you going to say something Vaela or just drive me crazy?"

"I was...I was going to say...that…"

Her words were spaced out because she kept getting momentarily distracted by his hands that gently pulled her hair and lifted under her shirt. 

Finally she had the words to say. The words that she knew would get him to stop. 

"Vexx, I haven't had you in years...but I'm with Damon and he's your friend."

Vexx's jaw twitched as he clearly restrained himself from kissing her. 

He pulled his hands away. 

"Fuck. I know. I just...you're all I've thought about for years, Vaela. It's so hard to be around you again and not be able to touch you." 

She could feel that truth at her core but he took it upon himself to bring her hand to his cock anyways and assure her. 

"So hard." He whispered. 

"I know Vexx, it's hard for me too, but Damon doesn't deserve this. I can't hurt him for you."

His jaw tensed again. 

"Do you love him?"

She paused and put her hand on his neck. 

"What do you want me to say?" 

Vexx's lips became firm lines and his eyes pierced into hers then. 

"Promise you won't have sex with him tonight."

She chuckled. 

"You can't be serious."

When his expression didn't change and his eyes only grew stormier. She swallowed. 

"I'll try, but you know there'll be Hell to pay tomorrow. He's very temperamental when he's pent up."

"I can handle a frustrated Damon."

The question that remained in the air was whether or not she could.

###

She got her answer within seconds of entering Damon's bedroom. 

She could not handle a frustrated Damon. 

"You telling me no, Princess?"

He asked with his hands caging her into the wall behind her. A dangerous smirk curving on his lips. 

"Yes. I am allowed to tell you no, you know?"

Damon brought his hand up to gently cup under her breast and thumb her nipple over her shirt. Her body shivered and her eyes met his.

She shouldn't have looked at his eyes. They were one of her biggest weaknesses. He had such mesmerizing eyes. 

Eyes that commanded her. 

"Not without a damn good reason, Princess."

His free hand had both of her wrists shackled in his fingers and his lips were grazing along the swell of her right breast as he spoke. 

He loved her breasts and he was not shy about it. He kissed her nipple over her shirt and then popped off to look her in the eyes and press his body close to her. 

"This ship better be on fire if you're telling me no right now on our first night alone together in two weeks."

She knew he would not make this easy, but she definitely underestimated how hard he could make it. 

"I… think I might be on my period."

Damon kissed her cheek and then his head dipped to lick the valley between her breasts. 

His hand was going under her shirt and cupping her breast perfectly. Just firm enough to make her knees weak, but not too hard to hurt. He had such experienced, skilled hands. 

"Shit, Princess, I get blood on me on a daily basis. Pretty sure I have some on my pants right now."

She supposed blood wouldn't phase the designated assassin of the ship. And even if she overlooked the fact that he was an assassin he was still part of a crew of mercenaries that were accustomed to the sight of blood.

"But you just made the bed."

She said in a quick defense that she pulled from thin air. 

Of course he was just as quick to provide a counter. 

"And? The sheets will have to be changed after anyways, Princess. Any other excuses?"

He asked with a challenging grin. His eyes looked mischievous as if he liked this game they were playing. For now. She knew he could get bored real quick. 

He kissed under her jaw and moved his lips until they were trailing along the front of her neck. 

His hands reached under her shirt and expertly undid her bra in quick movements. 

It fell to the floor and he lowered his head to take one of her breasts in his mouth and suck on the nipple until her back arched from the pleasure. 

"Damon I'm a little beat. I've had a long day."

He lowered his mouth and dropped to his knees to kiss her stomach and then her navel. 

His fingers teased her by digging into her waistband. 

"I'm happy to do all the work tonight if you need to relax."

He whispered hotly against her hip making her whole body heat up. Then he gave an open mouthed kiss to her navel another over the fabric of her leggings. 

The way he made her knees shake and the way he looked up at her from that position made her want to stop resisting. Fuck, it almost made her forget why she even tried resisting at all. 

He was so damn sexy and incorrigible and all he wanted to do was please her and have her. It was almost a crime to want to push him away now when he was on his knees. 

"Damon, I-"

He lowered his head between her legs rubbing his chin and then nose against her clit through her clothes making her wet. 

"I-"

He rubbed again and ran his hands up her thighs for added sensations. 

"You want me to stop, Princess? You don't feel sure."

He said with a wicked grin looking up at her as the palm of his hand rubbed between her legs over the fabric of her pants. 

Every ounce of willpower and strength she had went into her next breath. 

"Yes. I'm...sure. Not tonight, Damon."

He got up off his knees and met her face to face with a smug grin on his knowing he had affected her. 

"For the record, Princess…"

A moment passed of silence as he cupped her face tenderly in the palm of his hand and brought their noses together. 

"All you had to say was that you weren't comfortable. I may be rock hard right now and you may even be dripping wet, I'd still stop in a heartbeat if I knew you didn't want to be touched. I'm not a monster."

He whispered and then kissed her lips with a softness that had her wanting to pull him in closer and take him to the bed. The only thing that stopped her from chasing his lips when he pulled away was her promise to Vexx. 

A beat of silence passed between them as he looked her over with hazy eyes. 

"Damn though, you know you're even sexier when you're off limits?" He said with a dark look in his eyes. He loved playing games and testing her resolve. 

"I can feel my hands physically itching to touch you."

He said, taking a step closer and putting his hands on the desk behind her. 

"Sex is off the table, but is there any way we could make some other arrangement?"

He leaned into her and his head dipped so that their foreheads touched. 

His fingers twitched and she felt the twitch against her waist. 

He was waiting for her permission as if he was a gentleman though she knew that those hands were capable of the greatest sins. 

"What else did you have in mind?"

Not having sex with Damon couldn't be as damming as having sex with Damon could it? She wouldn't be breaking her promise to Vexx, so she didn't see any harm in being curious.

He chuckled against her ear as his head dipped against the side of hers. She felt his breath against her neck.

"Let me give you a massage? A nice oil massage."

As tempting as that was after such a long day, and stressful last couple of nights. She knew exactly where the massage would lead. It was too dangerous to have his hands on her naked body no matter how innocently intended his touches might start off, she knew his hands would hypnotize her.

"No."

She saw his jaw tense and heard him release a breath. 

He really didn't like being told no, especially when he was pent up. She did commend him though for his patience and willpower. 

He very obviously had a war going on inside him to touch her. 

"Okay, then bathe with me."

That option may even be worse than what he first proposed. 

She knew all too well how excited he could get in the shower. His eyes always followed the suds around her body until he couldn't resist.

"No."

She swore that rejection earned her a growl. 

"Princess."

His tone told her his patience was wearing thin, but she had to remain adamant. 

"Let me undress you. Change you into my shirt."

That was a more reasonable request, one that might even appear innocent, but she knew it wouldn't be. The simple fact was that if she got naked around him, he'd find a way to make her orgasm, and once that happened she'd have no desire left to refuse him. She'd crave him just as much as he was craving her. 

"No."

His eyes narrowed. 

"Can I watch you undress yourself?"

He was getting desperate. Wanting anything she could give. 

She almost agreed, but remembered how seductive his eyes were. 

"No."

"I really don't like that word, Princess."

He said. His tone was chilling. It shook her to the bone. 

"Give me something I can say yes to then. Something that doesn't require me getting naked tonight."

"Tie me to the bed and pour whip cream over my naked body…"

He growled against her ear and she felt his nose nuzzle her hair. 

"Damon, that's-"

"Too much?"

"Yes."

"Damn. I thought it had a chance since you wouldn't have to be naked."

He said, sounding defeated. He was practically out of ideas. 

"I'm sorry Damon. I'm just not feeling it tonight."

Damon used his finger to gently tilt up her chin and look deeply into her eyes. 

She could see he was still raging with his desires, but his features had a softness now. 

"And there's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

He said before placing a tender kiss onto her lips. 

He was so much more of a gentleman then anybody gave him credit for. He had a heart of gold beneath his hard, spiked exterior. 

When he pulled away with a defeated look on his face she felt waves of guilt wash over her. 

She loved him just as much as Vexx, and yet she was rejecting him. It hurt. 

As he started to walk away she reached for him and stopped him by the arm. 

"Damon, wait."

"Yes, Princess."

She turned him to face her. 

"I-I, well, just because I don't want to be touched doesn't mean I don't want you to feel good."

His eyes instantly darkened again and his face turned tense. 

"What exactly are you saying, Princess?"

She blushed as she grew embarrassed of what she was about to suggest. 

"I'm saying you don't have to deny yourself pleasure just because I can't give it to you."

Damon's eyes darkened and his hand went to grasp her neck and tilt it so that she was forced to look deeply into his eyes. 

"You asking me to touch myself, Princess?"

His eyes had never looked so stormy and mischievous.

His tone had never sounded so wicked. 

"Yes."

He pressed his nose into hers and she felt his fingers tighten around her throat and then in the next moment loosen. 

"No deal. I want you… and if you think my hand is a worthy substitute, then you must be out of your mind, Princess."

He was so damn sweet sometimes that she could barely breathe. 

"But, Damon you need a release."

She was almost worried for his health with how long he had been without sex. 

"No. I need you, Princess. I can wait."

"But, Da-"

He stopped her retort with a gentle kiss to her lips that had her eyes rolling back. 

"Stop feeling guilty, Princess. I can wait. Now get to bed we'll need sleep for tomorrow's training session." 

###

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. I love this visual novel so much and the angst between the three of these characters just demands to be written about. I hope I brought it some justice.


End file.
